


Winchester-Singer Memory Tapes

by SaintsEvil_ResidentRow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Deaf Dean Winchester, Deaf Sam Winchester, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mute Adam Milligan, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega John Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow/pseuds/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow
Summary: A/B/O AU Where Bobby(Alpha) and John(Omega)  are a couple and their omega children (Dean, Sam and Adam) come together on thanksgiving to watch videos of the three as they were growing up. Dean and Sam are deaf in this au while Adam is mute so they sign when they sign     +it will be written like this+     signing and speaking at the same time “+like this+





	Winchester-Singer Memory Tapes

**Author's Note:**

> So in most A/B/O AUs I've noticed that some people make omegas submissive to their partners, in my opinion the Winchesters are far from typical. 
> 
> So John can't really cook, he's almost burned the house down twice trying to make pancakes (from the box) to the point Bobby has made a rule that John is banned from cooking unless it's something he can't burn. John also punched Bobby when they first met broke the man's jaw and stole his heart all in one motion.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean and Sam were known to terrorize the alphas in their neighborhood, and never really liked them. Sam punched one alpha boy in the face and Dean bit one on the arm then called him a 'stupid head' (Bobby and John were secretly proud of this)
> 
>  
> 
> Adam used to scratch alphas he didn't like, and once slapped an alpha girl who told him that she'd be his alpha one day (Bobby and John "scolded" him for that)

**Castiel and Dean**

 

Dean was tired, he was heavily pregnant with twins and in a car driving from Toronto down to South Dakota. His mate Cas would sign to him on occasion asking he needed the restroom or a break to stretch his legs, and each time the omega would reply with a yes or no depending on his mood.

"Dean you should try to sleep, we only have an or two left." Castiel stated as his mate looked to him.

“I’ll try.” Dean replied as he leaned the car seat back a bit. He eventually feel asleep, as Cas pulled over to a gas station to grab something to drink and fill up the car.

 

**Sam, Gabriel, Adam and Micheal**

Sam had his head buried in a book signing to Adam about some math question, while Michael and Gabriel video chatted their other brother Lucifer during their flight from California to South Dakota; they listened as he talked about Uncle Metatron brought his “famous” (more like infamous) apple pie and Aunt Naomi complained about him marrying another alpha. They remembered Luc’s mate Crowley, some posh alpha whom swept the second oldest off his feet and then proposed a three years into their relationship, who came into frame to ask them what sort of drugs the rest of their family was on.

“I would like to apologize,” Michael began “our family is sort of a mess and I only started to see that after being with Adam for some time.”

“He only saw the issues cause he thought Adam was pretty and said our family was crazy, which they are.” Gabriel replied as Michael shoved him none too lightly.

“Speaking of pretty, you guys hear from Cas?” Lucifer asked as Crowley laid his head on the other alpha’s lap.

“Not since yesterday, he told he and Dean were coming down but other than that nothing.” Michael said as Adam made an unhappy grunt at Sam and signed angrily at him.

“Hey Mikey, maybe you guys should calm your boyfriend before he kills his brother.” was Lucifer’s only reply. “Adam,” Michael said as he turned around to him + _What is going on back there?_ +

+ _Sam’s being mean,_ \+ Adam began + _he ate my bag of gummies!_ +

Sam chuckled as Michael turned to him and signed at him “+Really Sam?+”

+ _Yes and they were tasty._ \+ was the older Winchester's reply as he was smacked on the arm by his baby brother.

“Well you guys enjoy your flight, me and Crowley are gonna go to bed and maybe we’ll call you later.” the sandy blonde stated, “Bye Lucifer.” was the combined response of Gabriel and Michael as their flight began to land.

 

 

**South Dakota**

 

Bobby sipped on his beer as John was baking a pie, one of the few foods he couldn’t burn, of course it was for the kids and their guests (who Bobby planned on having sleep in separate rooms from his boys). The phone rang and a familiar Impala pulled up at the same time.

“Bobby can you get the door, I need to get the phone!” John called as he pulled the pie out the oven and walk towards the phone.

“On it.” Bobby grunted out as he got up heading to the door, with Rumsfeld trotted behind him.

Opening the door to the site of his oldest son Dean being helped out of the car by his mate, Dean looked to his alpha parent grinning ear to ear moving as quickly as his pregnant body would allow him.

+ _Hey Pa, how’ve things been?_ \+ Dean signed before hugging Bobby.

“+It’s been alright your dad’s been on my ass this week, especially since your brothers are coming down.+” Bobby said as he lead Dean inside to the couch.

Castiel came in with the bags in hand and spoke in his gruff voice “ I’m guessing my brothers are coming with.” 

John poked his head out of the kitchen “Yeah they are, their flight was delayed but they said they’d be here about 11 or 11:30.”

Dean turned from his pa to his dad and tiredly asked “Is there any apple pie? I’m really craving some.” Bobby sighed as his mate brought their eldest child a plate of pie that had a hefty scoop of french vanilla on the side, an identifier that this definitely was something from John’s side of the family. While Dean relaxed and ate his pie, Castiel was telling his parents about how things were and how the nursery was coming together nicely or times where the eldest Winchester-Singer child would be so stubborn he’d remove his hearing aids to end the conversation knowing Cas wouldn’t argue in ASL (yep definitely from John).

And as stated the four arrived by cab, after Michael refused to let Bobby or John pick them up, Adam was the first one out as he ran up to the front door followed closely by Sam who refused to let the younger win. John opened the door as the two continued to race inside and tripped over Rumsfeld’s sleep basket, shaking his head before helping their boyfriends get their stuff from the cab-van and once inside found the two cuddled up to Dean with their own slices of pie and scoops of ice cream just enjoying the others’ presence.

Bobby sat not too far from the small cuddle pile that were his sons, and the three other alphas could feel the protective aura that the older man put out. It was tense until John spoke up.

“Oh ignore him, he’s done this ever since they were kids. Never met an alpha this protective of their kids since my friend Mary’s mom back in Kansas.” with a small smile painted on his face, he watched Bobby tense a little at the comment.

“You two realize that don’t change where ya sleeping right?” Bobby stated Of course Michael and Gabriel knew the rules of this house, and unless they were mated to their partner they had to sleep in separate rooms and were not allowed in the others room at all. So they took their bags to their guest room while John took Sam and Adam’s bags to their room while Cas stayed to keep an eye on his mate; the pie was eventually gone eventually gone and the three brothers were signing like crazy to one another and gushing over Dean’s pregnant belly.

Gabriel was (with Bobby’s permission) digging through the vhs tapes for something to watch when he came across one titled only as ‘Dean’ and curiosity got the better of him when he called out.

“Hey what’s this one, is it supposed to be here?” this caused John and Bobby to come over, and John cooed softly to himself.

“This was supposed to go to the attic,” the older omega started “it’s one of the many tapes we made for the boys as they grew up. This one I think was while I was pregnant with Dean.”

The three younger omegas perked up at the comment, and came the ‘+we wanna watch+’ and so on John already knew the three wouldn’t sleep until they saw the video of baby Dean. Sighing in defeat John loaded the VHS and turned on the tv as the video rewinded Michael and Castiel came from upstairs from video calling Lucifer and his future husband once more.

“Finally found a tape to watch, I hope it isn’t Men in Black Gabe made me watch three times while getting our tickets.” Michael complained as he sat by Adam on the couch,

“+No it’s one of Dean’s memory tapes from when dad was pregnant with him.+” was Sam’s response as he laid on the floor next to Rumsfeld and laid his head on Gabriel’s lap. Then came the loud popping noise alerting them that the tape was ready, and then on the screen was a much younger pregnant John with his three month baby bump standing in front of a mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing is trash, it's been awhile since I wrote fanfiction.


End file.
